An imaging device, e.g., a camera, may include an image sensor to capture one or more images, photos, videos, and/or the like.
The image sensor may include a pixel array including a plurality of pixels. A pixel of the plurality of pixels may include a photodiode configured to convert light from the image to an electronic signal, for example, to enable processing the image.
The image sensor may be formed on a wafer, e.g., a substrate, using a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
A Back Side Illumination (BSI) Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor may be illuminated from the back-side of the wafer, for example, after thinning the back-side of the wafer.
The BSI CMOS image sensor may have advantages over front-side illuminated image sensors. For example, metal interconnectors of the image sensor may not cast a shadow on light sensitive areas of the BSI CMOS image sensor.